dingosniperfandomcom-20200213-history
Family Ties
Family Ties is a Sonic the Hedgehog Fan fic. It focus on characters Axel , Jack, TAU, Jessabel and Vesper fighting againts Mammoth Mogul, The Destructix and the Battle Bird Armada. It is not assoicated with the offical Sonic the Hedgehog series owned by SEGA. It was first published on DeviantART on 14th of February 2012. It was then published on Fanfiction.net several days later. Fan Characters *Axel the Bandicoot *Jack the Dingo *Jessabel the Otter *TAU *Vesper Bat Summary Chapter 1: A gun for hire Axel and Jack spend most of the night chasing after a Yagyu ninja who had stolen Axel's sword, Silvertooth. After securing the sword back, Axel let's the ninja go on the conidition they would not return to the city. After returning home to check up on Jessabel, the group calls it a night and the next morning brought an nasty suprise when Eggman kidnaps her and says that Axel and Jack have to assissnate Sonic the Hedgehog in return for her freedom. Chapter 2: The Blue Bounty The duo arrive at the forrest on the very far end of town to hunt down Sonic. After coming across at first what appears to be an un-crossable river, Axel and Jack talk a bit about what life was like before running away when they are interupted by Eggman who wants to know there progress. After telling them to hurry up, Jack finds a way to cross and eventually locate Sonic. The group are out-numbed when Sally Acorn, Bunnie Rabbot and Knuckles show up and Jack is taken prisoner whilst Axel uses him to locate where Sonic is hiding out. Chapter 3: Breaking out After Jack is placed in a holding cell at Castle Acorn, he makes his way to escape but over hears the guards walking by mention something about a prision outbreak involving Scourge the Hedgehog. He quickly breaks out and makes his way through the castle ventalation shafts. After over hearing the conversation between the freedom fights. Jack interupts and explains to them what has been going on when Axel smashes through the door with the Borealis and shoots Sonic but intentionally uses a fake round to get Eggman's attention. Chapter 4: Racing Around After fooling Eggman into believing that Sonic has been assissnated, the team takes this time to plan out an assualt on the Eggfleet. In the time between, Jack along with the assisstance of Tails and NICOLE improve the Borealis whilst Jack and Sonic have a rail grind race. Chappter 5: Attack the fleet Axel and Jack launch an assualt on the Eggfleet but run into a problem when G.U.N is already engaged with the fleet and believe that the pair are part of Eggman's forces. After taking a few hits from G.U.N fighters. Jack lands the Borealis in the hanger of one of the side ships of the Eggfleet. Axel decides to find his way through the ship they are on and to locate a possible route to Eggman's main ship whilst Jack stays behind and makes repairs on the Borealis. When Axel finds a possible route, he's cut off when the rail connecting the two ships is further then he expected. He takes a leap of faith and hopes for the best. Chapter 6: Reunion Axel's leap pays off when he successfully grips onto a Eggfighter unit that takes him back to Eggman's main ship. He sneaks aboard but over hears Eggman yelling at a Eggunit over how someone could sneak aboard his ship secretly. Knowing that he's been double crossed, Axel makes his way towards the Jail cells but over hears Scourge and Fiona talking to someone before increasing his pace and arriving at the cell where Jessabel is being held. He manages to get there just before Scourge takes her and faces off with him. Chapter 7: Attack and Defend After Scourge puts Axel outside the Egg carrier's window, he manages to grip the ledge but with Scourge about to bash his hand and make him lose his grip, Jessabel manages to fire a round from Silvertooth and scrap Scourge across the side, Axel is able to quickly pull himself up and back into the ship and deals with Scourge before Fiona comes back and takes him away. Axel takes Jessabel back to the hanger where Jack is waiting for them. Before they all leave the fleet, Axel remains behind to deal with Eggman and in turn manages to get information about what Mogul is planning to do in the coming months. Chapter 8: Information Axel is still recovering after the battle against Scourge and Eggman. Much to Axel's dismay, he and Jack are quickly called back to Castle Acorn to discuss what occured on the Eggfleet and learn that, Mammoth Mogul, has been constructing a relic capable of mass power and devistation. But their partnership is cut short when Elias Acorn asks Jack and Axel to pack up and leave New Mobotropolis because of how serious the situation is and the chance that the locals may not take kindly to locals who tried to assassinate their champion. The pair leave without issue but learn that their home in Metal City had been ransacked by the Destructix who were looking for Silvertooth. Chapter 9: Retaliation Returning home from Castle Acorn, Axel and Co return home to begin rebuilding their lives after the entire fisaco with Eggman, leaving the situation with Mammoth Mogul to the Freedom Fighters. However, their time is cut short when they learn that Scourge and the Destructix are coming back for another attack which prompts Axel to direct Jack and Jessabel to get to the Borealis and get ready to make a run for it. Scourge and Co break in and chase Axel up to the roof where they used the Borealis to blow Scourge away before detonating their home and forcing them to return to New Mobotropolis. Chapter 10: Battle Plans Arriving at Castle Acorn, Jack and Axel waste no time in informing the others of the impending threat. But they are shocked to learn that the Freedom Fighters already know about the new alliance and Mogul after someone had sent a video tape recording of Mogul and Scourge meeting up. Soon after though, they deduct that the footage was sent to them from an agent they thought long dead during the Clan Wars, Vesper. Chapter 11: Retrieval TBA Trivia *A Sequal, Stormy Nights ,is planned